


orange and blackberry ice cream

by catcie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcie/pseuds/catcie
Summary: kagami wasn't the kind of girl to believe in such silly legends, but this one is worth finding more about





	orange and blackberry ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for ml s3 episode love eater

_ "Orange and blackberry quite unusual it's true, not the most obvious but it works with you two." _

Kagami didn't believe in most myths. When Marinette told her about the ice cream tale, she almost snorted in disbelief, as she preferred to think with logic and about what she could see, since it was what her Mother always told her. But the promise of ice cream made her feel excited, and the prospect of sharing it with her dear friends even more so.

_ "Sharing the ice cream with someone you love means you will have an eternal romantic relationship!" _

Thinking about romance was an odd thing to Kagami. Friendship was a completely new thing to her, but romance? She only had heard the theory, but never experienced the practice. She knew that she had to settle and find a husband, to make her family proud and furthering the Tsurugi family line. She didn't see that there was much romance on that, but Kagami would give up on something she didn't know that much regardless of her pride.

But.

Seeing Marinette, getting to know her better and seeing her at the Collège everyday made her feel. Things. Things she wasn't used to and things that made her throat clench up and things that made her heartbeat increase rapidly at the mere thought of her and…

But she digressed.

She once thought that she held romantic feelings for Adrien Agreste, as he was one of her closest friends and the person she could tell almost everything. Kagami thought that was the  _ normalcy  _ on this society, and she wouldn't bring disgrace to her family. She once thought that if she were to wed a man, Adrien would be the best choice. Her mother's unsubtle hints of her getting together with the oblivious model helped she thought.

But seeing Marinette made her think otherwise. Seeing her with her hair down she couldn't help herself but to say  _ 'beautiful' _ to her. Seeing her follow her and Adrien and having a great time made Kagami think that many of the symptoms she had experienced with her were maybe another thing.

So when the ice cream man offered the ice cream to share with Marinette, she didn't mind if the romance thing was a fallacy or not, or if it was silly and not up to her level. She only went against what was expected of her and grabbed Marinette's hand; and with confidence she said:

"One orange and blackberry ice cream to share, if you are so kind."

**Author's Note:**

> kagami is a sword lesbian thank yall for coming to my ted talk


End file.
